


A Room Of Empty Bottles

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Berserkers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Evolution, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is back and out for revenge, but what she doesn’t realize is how far the pack will go to protect its most vulnerable members. But will it be enough to save those they hold most dear or will the wail of our resident banshee sound for not one, but two pack members by the end of the night. In the wake of tragedy arise new beginnings while family and friends alike try to heal and move forward with their lives. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room Of Empty Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> **Request** : Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

A loud beeping filled the quiet hospital room, a whirling, whooshing noise breaking the pattern every now and then. Lydia sat in the uncomfortable chair on the right side of the bed, bent forward slightly, Stiles’ hand clutched between both of hers. Her red-rimmed eyes burned from excessive crying, her throat raw and scratchy from screaming so much in the past couple of days. Her chest was tight with a myriad of emotions, grief, guilt, and anxiety being the most prominent among them. This was her fault. All of it. If Stiles died…Lydia would never forgive herself.

She dropped her head bringing their hands up to her lips and shifting her fingers so she could press a kiss against his skin. “Stiles…please wake up. Please,” her voice broke, “I need you. _We_ need you. Our son needs you. I--” a soft sob broke through her words and she pressed her forehead against their hands, tears slipping down her cheeks as her shoulders shook gently.

A warm palm curved over her shoulder, strong and steady. Lydia let out a shaky breath letting go of Stiles with one hand and reaching up behind her letting her palm press against the much larger one there.

Derek swallowed heavily, “He’ll get through this.” He stated gruffly.

Lydia swallowed hard. “You don’t know that,” she whispered, “The doctor’s said--”

“The doctor’s don’t know Stiles.” He replied matter-of-factly. They had no idea what the teenager had been through, everything he’d seen and overcome. “They don’t know what he’s fighting for. What you and the baby mean to him. He’ll get through this.” He repeated, saying it as much for her benefit as his own, because really this couldn’t be the way things ended.

Lydia’s chest tightened, “I love him so much,” she whispered, “And when we were finally both on the same page…I pushed him away.” She told the wolf behind her.

Derek nodded, “For a good reason. You were putting the needs of your child above your own desires. That’s what a good parent does Lydia. Stiles knows you love him. He understands why the two of your aren’t together right now. He respects your decision and you know that. It doesn’t mean it will never happen. You didn’t miss your chance. Stiles isn’t going anywhere.” He reminded her again as he glanced at the pale faced teenager in the hospital bed.

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a sharp breath. “How can you be so sure?” She asked her voice barely a whisper as she finally turned away from Stiles and glance over her shoulder at Derek catching his gaze.

Derek glanced down at her and arched an eyebrow, “I told you because Stiles would never leave you and your son if he could help it. I guarantee he’s fighting his way back as we speak,” he told her simply.

Lydia heard the certainty in Derek’s voice and god; she wished she had the same certainty. She nodded, “Okay,” she replied softly. If Derek believed it, she would believe it too. Stiles needed her to be strong right now. She dropped her hand from Derek’s and clasped Stiles’ again between both her palms. She was silent for a few minutes before speaking. “Did they catch Kate?” She asked quietly.

Derek pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “She’s wounded. Argent and the Calavera’s are tracking her. She’s not coming back to Beacon Hills Lydia… _ever_.”

Lydia nodded before hesitating, “And Peter? How’s he holding up?” She asked not entirely sure why she was even asking.

Derek arched a brow, but didn’t comment. “He’s alive.”

Lydia nodded, “That’s good I guess,” she replied as she slid one of her hands down Stiles’ arm trying to increase the contact she had with him hoping it would somehow help him come back to her. “At least it’s all over now.” The assassins, Kate...They wouldn’t have to worry about any of it again. But at what cost? Lydia let her gaze drift over to Stiles’ face again and she couldn’t help the way her heart clenched. She had lost so much in the past few months and Stiles…he was her everything. She couldn’t lose him too.

By now Lydia should know how much could go wrong in a few short moments and yet, everything that had happened over the past 48 hours had surprised, scared, and eviscerated her. Lydia needed Stiles to be okay, they all did.

 

**48 HOURS EARLIER**

 

Stiles sighed for what felt like the third time, his hand pressed against the small of Lydia’s back as he guided her up the stairs towards the loft. “It’s going to be fine Lyds, they’re not going to care you know that,” he stressed wishing she’d stop worrying so much. It wasn’t good for the baby.

Lydia’s grip on the shopping bag in her hands tightened as she glanced over her shoulder at Stiles, “I hate when you do that,” and before he could even ask ‘do what’ Lydia was speaking again, “I hate when act like I’m freaking out over nothing.” He’d been doing that quite a bit lately.

Stiles held back a groan, “Lydia, because you _are_ freaking out over nothing.” He told her as they stepped up the last stair. “You realize that every single one of our friends are supernatural beings right? They aren’t going to care that our baby is one too.”

Lydia huffed, “I guess I mean I told Derek last night and it didn’t seem to bother him much.” She said with a shrug.

Stiles frowned as he watched Lydia walk towards the door, “I thought we were telling everyone today at the pack meeting,” he replied keeping his tone light.

Lydia glanced over at Stiles as she reached for the handle, “Well, we are, but Derek is my roommate…he saw I was upset so I told him what was going on. I didn’t think you’d care,” she explained obviously, but from the look on his face he did care.

Stiles pressed his lips together reminding himself not to get annoyed. He liked Derek now. And he’d spent the morning shopping with Lydia picking up some things for their son. It was a good day, no need to get bent out of shape over silly things. “Well there you go,” he said finally, “Derek wasn’t upset and I’m sure the others won’t be either. It should be fine.” He responded while watching her slide open the loft door.

Lydia paused mid nod when she spotted their friends sitting around Derek’s living room. She arched an eyebrow as she stepped inside, “Hey guys, I thought you weren’t coming until a little later,” she said glancing between Scott and Kira taking note that once again Malia wasn’t with them.

Scott looked away from Derek and over at Lydia and Stiles with a grin, “We came a little early. You said you needed to tell us something important,” he explained.

Kira pointed to Scott, “He was getting really anxious so we thought we’d pop by and see if you were around. But Derek said you were out shopping,” she replied brightly.

Lydia smiled at the other girl as she walked down the steps into the main room carrying a couple of bags, “We did. We just picked up some clothes and sheets and stuff, I want to start getting the room together now that Derek has the area cleaned out and painted,” she explained glancing at the werewolf in question with a smile.

Derek grunted as he pushed away from the wall and walked past the couch towards Lydia reaching for her bags. “I expected more bags,” he stated with half a smirk.

Stiles snorted, “She tried to buy the entire store, but I explained we should probably wait a little longer and only get things we absolutely needed right now.” He told the older man as he placed the bag he was carrying down.

Lydia glared between them. “That’s not true at all. I was only looking at the furniture. I wasn’t going to buy any of it. I just wanted to price things because you do realize we’re going to have to put the baby somewhere when he’s born correct?” She asked Stiles with an arched brow.

Stiles grinned, “I’m aware, thank you.” He stated before hearing his best friend clear his throat. He glanced over at Scott and lifted a brow.

“Well?” Scott urged, “What’s this news you have to share with us?” He asked once again. Stiles and Lydia didn’t seem overly upset so he couldn’t be anything that bad he hoped.

Lydia exchanged a look with Stiles and then sighed. “Why don’t we all go sit down?” She suggested motioning towards the couch.

Derek watched as Stiles patted Scott on the back and guided his friend to the couch. He glanced over at Lydia resting a hand at the small of her back, “How are you feeling?” He asked noticing the way she was favoring one side.

Lydia’s gaze flickered over to him, “My back hurts a bit, but I’m okay. A little hungry,” she admitted, “Hey can you--”

“Make you a banana, peanut butter, and olive sandwich?” he asked amused, “Yes I can. I’m going to go put these bags in the nursery and then I’ll be right in.” He hesitated, “Everything’s going to be fine.” He added before shifting away from her, grabbing the bag Stiles put down too and heading into the other room.

Lydia watched him go with an affectionate smile before concentrating on the task at hand and walking over to the couch to sit beside Stiles. She glanced over to where Scott had sat by Kira and cleared her throat. “A while ago Peter said something to us about why my bounty on the dead pool list shut up overnight,” she explained.

Stiles nodded, “And before we said anything to any of you, we wanted to talk to Deaton about it to see if what Peter said was true.”  He added resting a hand at Lydia’s back.

Scott frowned and nodded, “Okay…well what did Peter say?” He asked trying not to sound too concerned.

Stiles turned his gaze on Lydia and lifted a brow nodding for her to tell them.

Lydia swallowed heavily and rested a hand on Stiles’ leg. “Apparently our son isn’t entirely human.” She admitted, but before anyone could ask any questions she continued talking. “Our son is a Reaper or might be a Reaper.” She corrected. “According to Deaton and everything I’ve been able to find out, my being a banshee can’t pass down to him because he’s male, but he still has the gene it’s just dormant inside of him.” She explained. “While it’s rare, there is a possibility for the gene to mutate making him another form of a death omen…the way a banshee is. Basically he’s the male counterpart to me. A Reaper.” She repeated, the feel of Stiles rubbing her back calming her down slightly.

Kira glanced between Stiles and Lydia before turning her gaze on Scott. She could feel him tensing beside her and she squeezed his arm gently, “What exactly does that mean?” She asked softly.

Stiles pursed his lips, “Well there’s a scope of abilities he could have, but we won’t really know which he exhibits until he’s old enough to…you know use them.”

Scott frowned, “Where exactly does Reaper fall in line with the supernatural stuff around town? Have there ever been any before? Are they good or---” He let his voice trail off when he saw Lydia shoot a glare in his direction.

Derek’s voice cut through the room as he walked into the living room with a plate and a medium sized pillow. “No supernatural being is inherently evil,” he stated as he shifted around the chair making his way over to Lydia. He held out the plate to her and motioned for her to shift forward for a minute.

Lydia took the plate sliding forward and then shifting back once Derek placed the pillow behind her. She sent him a grateful smile. “Thanks,” she replied as she glanced down at her plate with a grin.

Stiles frowned, “I though peanut butter made you sick,” he said a little perturbed with how in sync Lydia and Derek were.

Lydia shook her head, “That was last week. This week we can’t get enough of peanut butter.” She said lifting the sandwich to her mouth and taking a large bite.

Derek smirked and shook his head before turning back to Scott. “What know what we learn,” he explained. “I’ve never seen a Reaper personally, but I think there have been one or two to make their way through Beacon Hills since my family settled here. I’ll have to check our records, but that shouldn’t take too long.”

Scott nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, “So what kind of abilities will he have?” He asked trying to draw his best friends’ attention away from Lydia.

Stiles glanced at Scott and he shrugged, “There are a bunch, but basically you know how Lydia screams when death is near and like for a specific person too and she hears voices and stuff like that?” He asked and when Scott nodded he continued, “Well our son is the one who guides the dead spirits to the other side.”

Kira’s eyes widened, “So he’ll like be able to see dead people?” She asked leaning forward as she waited for the answer.

Lydia hesitated, “I guess that’s how it would work. Deaton wasn’t one hundred percent sure. He said typically Reapers have the ability to help those who’ve died from supernatural causes pass over peacefully. He could also have the ability to help them pass over not so peacefully if they were like…terrible people or something. There also a book that states Reapers might have the ability to take a person’s life force…but that’s not confirmed,” Lydia finished quickly. “Either way, our son might develop one or all of the abilities it’s just something that we’ll have to wait and see about.” She said simply as she glanced between their friends searching their faces.

Stiles did the same as he rested his hand over Lydia’s on his leg. “So, we wanted to make sure you guys knew what we were getting ourselves into because, well you’re all like family to us.” He explained quietly.

Scott’s expression softened as he glanced between his best friend and Lydia. “Guys, there isn’t anything you can tell us that would change the way we feel about you or the baby,” he added. “We’re a pack.” He said simply.

Kira smiled and nodded, “Yeah, and I’m sure Malia would say the same if she was here.” She added knowing that the other girl still needed some time to adjust.

A hint of relief crossed Lydia’s face and she smiled. “Thanks guys,” she said sincerely before taking another bite of her sandwich. She was glad everyone knew and no one seemed to care that their baby was going to be different. Stiles had been right all along. She probably should have listened to him.

Scott smiled glad that nothing was actually wrong. Sure, they were going to need to research some stuff, but with parents like Lydia and Stiles, there was no way their son could be evil. He leaned forward resting his arms on his legs, “Hey, it’s still early do you guys maybe want to come out with me and Kira for a little bit?” He asked with a grin. It had been a while since any of them had been able to just relax.

Stiles glanced up and smiled, “Sure man, where are you guys heading?” He asked before sending a sideways glance at Lydia, “You hungry? We can grab food.” He offered as he slid his hand over brushing it against the small bump in her dress.

Lydia pointed to the other half of her sandwich. “I’m good and honestly our shopping trip from earlier really wiped me out. I’m exhausted,” she admitted. “I think after I finish my food I’m going to take a nap.” She turned her gaze on Scott and Kira and sent them half a smile. “Sorry guys.”

Kira waved her off, “Don’t be sorry, you’re carrying a baby Lydia, that’s way more important we can always wait, do something tomorrow,” she suggested.

Lydia shook her head, “No, don’t you dare. You guys should go, I’m totally fine here,” she said before glancing at Stiles, “And I know what you’re going to say, but seriously I’m going to sleep and if you hang around here you’ll just be bored with Derek.” She replied with a grin. “And somehow I doubt that’s how you want to spend you afternoon.” She teased.

Stiles studied Lydia for a minute before sighing, “Okay, as long as you’re sure it’s fine because I can stay,” he wouldn’t mind spending some more time with her. Honestly lately Stiles felt like he wasn’t getting enough time with her period.

“It’s fine,” Lydia told him, “Why don’t you come back for dinner? We can order in, watch a movie and try to narrow down a name for the baby,” she suggested with a smile.

Stiles’ expression softened, “I’d like that.” He admitted before nodding, pushing himself off the couch and then bending down to press a light kiss against the side of her head. “Get some rest,” he told her sternly before dropping his hand to her stomach. “Daddy will be back later.” He gave her stomach a pat and then looked over at Scott and Kira who were just standing up. “Let’s get.”

Scott grinned at Stiles’ actions before nodding. He glanced over at Lydia and Derek and waved, “See you later Lydia, by Derek.”

Kira waved too before taking Scott’s hand in hers and falling in step beside her boyfriend as they headed for the door.

Lydia watched them go, the door sliding shut with a bang behind them and she let out a breath and leaned back against the pillow.

Derek arched an eyebrow, “You didn’t actually think anyone would care that the baby isn’t exactly human…did you?” He asked curiously.

Lydia’s gaze shifted to Derek and she shrugged. “I don’t know…I mean deep down I guess not, but well a Reaper. That’s not exactly something we’ve come in contact with before and depending on what abilities he gets well…he could be dangerous.” She said softly.

It was Derek’s turn to sigh as he walked over to Lydia and sat on the table in front of her pushing her sandwich aside. “Lydia, we all have the ability to be dangerous,” he reminded her.

Lydia grunted, “I know okay? I was worried for no reason. Stiles was right and so were you okay?” She huffed a pout forming on her lips.

Derek bit back a smile at Lydia’s petulantness. “Well at least you can admit it,” he joked as he watched her or a minute. “So, how did shopping go with Stiles?” He asked lightly.

Lydia looked up and shrugged, “It was nice,” she said a small smile slipping onto her lips as her hand fell to her stomach. “We bought some clothes and we talked about the baby,” she met Derek’s gaze, “He’s been really great lately.” She offered.

Derek nodded, “He’s been here a lot. I’m glad you two seem to be getting along.”

Lydia rubbed her hand over her stomach, “We are. It’s been nice having him around,” she hesitated, “I’ve missed him a lot.” She admitted softly.

“I know you have.” To be honest he was glad they were spending so much time together. He knew they cared about each other, but there were still a lot of issues there and Derek knew it would be better for them to work those out before the baby came. He spotted Lydia yawn and he shifted forward, “Come on, let’s get you to bed for that nap. You’re looking a bit tired.” He stood and reached out to help her up.

Lydia took Derek’s hand and let him pull her up and guide her to his bed. She yawned again, “Oh, I found the perfect bed. I’m gonna get it so that you don’t have to sleep on the couch anymore.” She told him trying to blink the sleepiness away as she stepped out of her heels and climbed into Derek’s bed his hand on the small of her back guiding her in.

Derek arched a brow, “Good, the room should be ready for furniture in a day or so,” he explained pulling his hand back as she snuggled under the covers. “I need to run out to the hardware store, call me if you need anything I shouldn’t be long.”

Lydia nodded as she hugged the pillow, “Okay,” she replied letting her eyes fall shut, “He Derek will you pick up some peanut M&M’s…oh and some ice cream and pickles?” She asked her voice muffled by the pillow.

Derek walked over to the chair where his jacket was hanging and shook his head. “Yeah, not a problem,” he replied pulling on his jacket and walking towards the door.

“And a snickers bar…and maybe some steak.” She murmured.

Derek did his best not to chuckle as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and made his way out the door all the while shaking his head at the redhead half-awake and mumbling about different kinds of food.

______

Lydia took a sip of her iced decaf latte as she walked from the Starbucks over to her car grin on her face. It was early evening and she had stopped off to grab a coffee on her way back from shopping at the local maternity store. She had put it off as long as possible, but earlier that morning she’d had to add another two skirts to the pile of clothes that didn’t fit her and she was just this side of annoyed. So, the only solution was going out and getting some clothes that actually fit.

She was stepping across the street when she nearly collided with someone. “Oh god, I’m so sor—Mom,” Lydia stated blinking at the sight of her mother standing in front of her. She shifted on her feet.  She definitely hadn’t expected to run into her any time soon although that was obviously illogical since they lived in the same town.

Natalie swallowed hard, her gaze traveling over her daughter’s body taking in the changes and the small swell of her stomach. She finally met Lydia’s gaze and tried for a smile. “Hi Lydia,” she paused, “You—you’re looking well sweetheart.” Natalie said the words softly.

Lydia wasn't entirely sure what to say. It had been weeks since she'd seen her mother and all of a sudden she was feeling incredibly self conscious, which honestly was a new feeling for Lydia. She sent her mom a tight smile, her grip tightening on her coffee. "Thanks..." She replied not entirely sure what else to say.

Natalie could see the strain on her daughter's face and honestly she hated that things were so bad between them, but she also knew it was her own fault. "Where have you been staying?" She asked realizing she didn't know.

Lydia pursed her lips, "With a friend," she told her not bothering to offer anymore information other then the bare minimum.

A hint of surprise crossed Natalie's face, "Oh, I would have thought you'd be staying with Stiles," she admitted after all he was the father of her daughter's unborn child.

Lydia shook her head. "Stiles and I still have a lot of things to work out. Plus we're not ready to be in a relationship with each other. I'm not going to let a baby dictate my life with Stiles. I need to do what's best for my son." She stated matter-of-factly.

Natalie lifted a brow. "I think that's a very mature decision...then again you've always been quite mature for your age." She hesitated, "It seems like your son is lucky to have a mother who puts him first. Not all parents are able to do that," she replied quietly.

Lydia's chest tightened at her mother's words. That was probably one of the nicest things she'd ever said to her and that was saying something. It took Lydia a minute to get her words together, "Thanks mom." She blinked twice before glancing around noticing it had gotten quite a bit darker while they were talking. It was already getting late and Derek was going to start going all momma bear in her if she didn't get back to the loft soon. "I should probably head out...it's late and Stiles is,coming over for dinner later." She explained.

Natalie nodded, "Of course, well it was nice seeing you and Lydia," she paused trying to find the right words, "Don't be a stranger." She added before quickly walking away.

Lydia watched her go and she couldn't help the slightest bit of moisture in her eyes. She shook the emotion away and moved forward down main street and then off to the side turning down a small narrow road. It had been the only place with parking earlier, they really needed to allocate more parking to the center of town. Really how were people supposed to shop? Lydia made it to the car, placed her coffee on the roof and reached into her purse pulling out her keys. She pressed the keyless entry and pulled open the back door so she could toss her bags inside.

Lydia was just shifting back when her cell phone rang. She slid a hand into her purse pulling out her phone and smirked when she saw 'Uncle Derek' pop up on the screen. Stiles had rearranged the names in her phone and every time Lydia saw one, she grinned. She was about to answer the call when she heard a strange sound behind her. A chill ran down her spine and she very slowly turned around her eyes widening exponentially when she came face-to-face with a Berserker. She opened her mouth to scream, but it shoved her back into the car with its long clawed hand knocking her off balance. And then slinking slowly out from behind the large creature Kate came into view.

Lydia swallowed heavily as Kate closed the distance between them. "Stay away from me." She stated keeping her voice steady, her hand dropping to her stomach as fear surged inside of her the insistent ringing of her phone echoing on the cold ground. He gaze darted to where her phone lay and Kate just chuckled.

"You'd never get to it in time." She said simply, slamming one hand against the car boxing Lydia in. "You know I've spent weeks watching all of you, studying your movements, thinking long and hard about how to handle things, about how to go about exacting my revenge. And do you know what I came up with Lydia? What would hurt the pack the most?" She inquired almost sweetly.

Lydia glared at Kate refusing to answer. She still couldn't understand how this psychopath was related to Allison.

Kate wasn't the least bit put off by Lydia's lack of answer. She just smirked. "Hurting you," she answered her own question without preamble. "The pack has become quite attached to you and your unborn mongrel, so I'm going to use you,to get what I want," she told the teenager. "Any last words?" She asked amused.

Lydia knew she didn't have very many options at the moment, but she acted on instinct and kicked out her heeled foot jamming it into Kate's shin before turning her body away from the former hunter and opening her mouth to scream. The sound barely left her lips when a heavy hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her head hard into the side of the car.

Kate released her hair and watched as Lydia's body immediately slumped to the ground. She glanced at the berserker behind her. "Grab her and let's get the hell out of here before someone see's us." She stated watching as it did what she said. Once the berserker was gone Kate lifted Lydia's phone from the ground, pressed the call log button and then pushed send on the last incoming call. She placed the phone beside Lydia's cup of coffee on the roof of her car, smirked when the sound of Derek's voice came through the speakers and then took off into the night. Let the games begin.

 

______

 

Derek paced the length of length of the loft agitation clear in his movements. It had been close to a half hour since Lydia's cell phone had called him with no one on the other line. He was worried. This wasn't like her. She didn't go out for long hours on end and not check in. Not anymore. Despite the dead pool list being deactivated Derek couldn't help the bad feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. He'd called Stiles over fifteen minutes ago and he was starting to think something might have happened to him to since he wasn't there yet. But almost as soon as the thought entered his mind Stiles was barreling through the lofts door. Derek's head jerked up at the noise and he paused in his movements.

Stiles' heart was beating a mile a minute as he scrambled down the few steps into the main room, panic on his face. Before Derek could say anything Stiles was talking. "Scott's missing too." He stated. After getting Derek's phone call he'd left his house immediately only to get a call from Kira saying that Scott had never shown up for their date and when she called it had gone straight to voicemail.

Derek tensed. "Lydia and Scott are both missing?" He asked and at Stiles' nod he pursed his lips, anger surging inside his chest. "There's only one person who would take them both...you know that right?" He asked his voice low, dangerous.

Stiles inclined his head. "Kate," he replied venom in his voice. If that was true and Kate had them, that meant Berserkers were involved too. God, how did these things keep happening? Why didn't they know Kate would come after Lydia? She was Allison's best friend. They should have known. "We need to get Kira here, Argent too...Malia," he paused and caught Derek's gaze. "We're gonna need the whole pack." He said quietly.

Derek pursed his lips. He knew what that meant, but he didn't argue just nodded as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Stiles worried his bottom lip as he started pacing, his hands moving as one scratched the back of his neck and the other hovered near his head as he moved. “Kate’s a crazy bitch but,” he hesitated stopping his movements and coming face-to-face with Derek, “you don’t think she’d actually hurt Lydia and the baby…do you?” He asked his voice low, the look on his face all but begging Derek to say no.

Derek was quiet for a solid minute before blowing out a short breath. “Honestly? I really just don’t know.” He wanted to say she wouldn’t hurt an innocent child, but this was the same person who burnt down his home with his family inside, _kids_ inside some of which weren’t even werewolves.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and nodded. He didn’t know what to say to that because honestly what _could_ you say to that? He let out a heavy breath as Derek started typing on his phone. Stiles pulled his out of his pocket, glancing at the photo of Lydia’s last sonogram which was his phones background. His chest tightened and his eyes burned. If anything happened to Lydia and their baby, Stiles would never forgive himself.

 

______

 

Scott paced the mostly empty room, his gaze drifting back to Lydia’s prone form on the ground every so often. He knew where they were, Argent Arms International, the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town where Christ Argent used to work when his family lived in Beacon Hills. He looked over towards the plastic curtain and saw the shadows of the Berserkers just outside. He had no idea what Kate’s plans were, but he knew they couldn’t be good.

A soft groan pulled Scott from his thoughts and his eyes widened when he saw Lydia stir. He rushed over to her and bent down on the ground, “Hey, you okay Lydia?” his voice was soft, concerned when he spoke.

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open and she regretted it almost immediately. The lights weren’t all that bright at all, but her head was killing her. A sharp throbbing pain radiated through her entire skull. She frowned as Scott helped her sit up slowly, her hand going to her head. “What happened?” She managed to get out her throat dry.

Scott rested a hand at her back, rubbing soothing circles over the fabric of her dress. “Kate,” he stated quietly.

Lydia groaned, “That psychotic bitch I swear to god,” she dropped her hand from her head and rested it on her stomach. She stretched a bit trying to make sure she wasn’t hurt anywhere and it seemed like the only thing that hurt was her head, which she supposed was a good sign. “We need to find a way out of here so we can warn the others.” She whispered.

Scott opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Kate’s voice echoed through the empty room.

“Oh honey, you won’t be going anywhere,” she replied with a grin two Berserkers at her side. “You’re exactly where you need to be and trust me, they’ll find you.” She said a slow grin pulling at her lips. “Until then, enjoy the time you have left.” She said her gaze shifting to Scott, her expression hardening.

Scott swallowed hard, “Why are you doing this Kate?” She’d always been a lose canon, but Scott hadn’t thought she was this far gone.

She glared at the young alpha. “Why?” The words came out in a growl and then she was moving fast in their direction.

Scott shifted in front of Lydia just as Kate reached out and grabbed him, eyes flashing green.

“You’re the reason my niece is dead.” She shouted, “You, one stupid teenage boy managed to decimate the greatest hunting family ever and yet my brother still helps you. He works with the Calaveras to hunt me down like an animal,” Kate spat, “When I’m his family, his blood.”

Scott swallowed heavily, Lydia clutching his hand behind his back. “You think you’re the only person who thinks that?” He asked her his chest tight. “You think I don’t know that what happened to Allison was my fault? Because I do. I carry that with every single day. Everything thinks because I don’t talk about her or because I’m trying to move forward with Kira that I’ve forgotten her,” he shook his head holding Kate’s gaze.

“Allison will always be the love of my life. I’ll always wonder what would have happened, what our life would have been like…our kids because I know had she made it we’d end up together. I was never the one who lost faith in us.” He said his eyes burning. “But she gave up her life to save the people she loved, to save her _pack_. What do you think she’d do right now if she could see what you were trying to do to the people she died trying to protect?” He asked his voice hard.

Kate’s grip tightened on him and she let out a loud growl and slammed her fist into his face hard before lifting him up and tossing him at a wall in her rage.

Lydia cried out pushing herself off the ground when Scott’s body dented the wall and then fell to the ground. She ran over to him dropping to her knees as he winced, his lip and head bleeding. “Are you okay?” She asked her voice shaky as she glanced back at Kate and glared. “You won’t get away with this.” She stated.

Kate turned angry eyes on the redhead. “I already have. They’ll come for both of you and when they do, I’m going to kill them all.”

Lydia watched her back out of the room, an all too familiar feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. She froze, her face paling, “Oh god.”

Scott sat up his hand clutching her arm as he wiped the blood from his lip with his other hand. “What is it?” He asked his voice quiet as he studied Lydia trying not to think about all the memories he’d just drudged up.

Lydia turned her head and caught his gaze. It was something she hadn’t felt since that night at Eichen house, the certainty of death to come. “Death…its death and it’s coming.” And she knew exactly who it was coming for.

 

______

 

Chris Argent stood outside the abandoned warehouse blending into the darkness surrounding the area. He glanced to his left catching sight of Kira, her Katana drawn and he let out a breath. This whole thing, felt all too familiar. When both Stiles and Derek had sent him a message saying Kate had Scott and Lydia, he knew he had to come help, plus if everything worked out he’d be collecting his sister for the Calaveras and they’d live up to their end of the deal and leave his daughters friends alone.

Chris swallowed heavily at the thought of Allison, but he steeled himself against the pain knowing now wasn’t the time to give into it. He was waiting on Derek’s signal, the whole pack was. He turned his head and looked across to the other side of the facility where Peter and Malia got into position heading for the back of the warehouse. He wasn’t exactly happy to be in the oldest Hale’s vicinity, but if it would save Scott and Lydia, he’d do what needed to be done…for now.

He spotted Derek and Stiles and he nodded in their direction, drawing his weapon and readying his gun, but holding his position.

Derek watched Chris get into position before glancing at Stiles, “You ready for this?” He asked. They had the building surrounded. It hadn’t taken long to find where Kate was, but it had taken a bit to case the building and get everyone together including his uncle and Chris. Both men had been hard to find.

Stiles inclined his head, his hand tightening around his bat. He’d made a few altercations wrapping a chain laced with wolfsbane around the head of the bat. “As ready as I’ll ever be. We need to do this now.” He said his voice hard.

Derek pursed his lips, “You know this is most likely a trap right?” he asked just wanting to make sure.

Stiles nodded, “Oh it’s definitely a trap.” He replied, “I just don’t care. The mother of my child is in there…my best friend is in there.” He pointed to the building with the bat, “You couldn’t keep me out of there if you tried.”

Derek’s lip twitched, “Just making sure we’re on the same page.” He stated before lifting a hand and flashing the small device argent gave him, the double blink signaling that it was time. He stepped forward and tossed the device through the front door of the building shattering the glass in the process.

Lydia was standing beside Scott, when her stomach clenched and she sucked in a sharp breath, “They’re here.” She whispered seconds before a large explosion rocked the entire building.

Scott grabbed onto Lydia’s arm tugging her into his body and shielding her from any debris that might come their way, but none did, just a bit of smoke. He could hear the sound of growling and guns following the explosion and he glanced at Lydia. “Stay behind me, I’m gonna get you out there and when I do, Lydia I want you to run, do you hear me?”

“Scott, but--”

“No, listen to me Kate is out for blood. Stiles has lost too much…he can’t lose you and this baby. We’ll be okay,” he said not giving her a chance to answer before he was shifting, his claws bursting from his hands as his teeth elongated, eyes glowing bright red. He inhaled deeply and then let out a loud roar, the echo of it moving through the room.

And then everything was happening all at once. Lydia watched as the plastic covering separating her and Scott from the fray in the main part of the warehouse was ripped aside, revealing not two, but four Berserkers and Kate shouting out orders. Lydia’s hand dropped to her stomach as she watched one go after Kira, while another corner Peter and Malia, her eyebrows rising when she saw the two of them.

The third Berserker was closing in on Mr. Argent and the forth was beside Kate staring down Derek and Stiles who stood side by side. Fear gripped her heart and she stepped forward right as Kira cried out, Scott’s attention diverting to his girlfriend. He glanced at Lydia and she nodded, “Go,” when he hesitated her tone became sharper, “Go Scott!”

She wasn’t going to let someone else die because of her.  He ran forward jumping into the fray and when she looked back up Kate was no longer staring at Derek and Stiles, but her. Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed and her gaze darter over to Stiles and Derek who were making their ways towards her at a run. Lydia shook her head. “Derek no, go back!” She shouted, “STOP! Please go back!”

Derek heard the panic in her voice and confusion crossed his face. He kept moving forward though, Stiles staring to lag behind. He heard the teenager shout for him to keep going and so he did speeding up his movements just as the Berserker went to lash out on Lydia. He shifted in front of her blocking the blow and then attacking.

While the Berserker was distracted Stiles moved around Derek and the monster relief filling his face when he spotted Lydia. He reached for her tugging her into his arms and letting out a breath, “We need to get you out of here now.” He shouted over the noise and started tugging her back from where he comes from.

Lydia dragged her feet slightly glancing back at Derek, “We can’t leave him, we can’t leave Derek.”

Stiles made a sharp noise in the back of his throat, “Derek is fin--” but before he could get finish his words Lydia froze, eyes widening as her body pitched forward slightly, a scream tearing from her lips, “DEREK!”

Stiles whipped his head around in time to see the Berserker use on of the sharp bones to stab Derek straight through the heart and out through his back right as Lydia screamed. He dropped Lydia’s arm and shifted back raising his bat and using every ounce of strength he had to whack the Berserker in the head, making the large creature stumble slightly, the bone pulling out of Derek’s body.

Derek’s hand came up to his chest, blood spilling from his mouth as he wavered and then dropped to his knees.

A sob fell from Lydia’s throat as she ran towards him dropping to her knees beside him tears streaming down her face. “I told you to go back!” She yelled reaching out and pressing her hands against his wound. There was so much blood.

“It’s okay,” Derek managed to get out, “You need to go…get out Kate’s,” he swallowed hard pain filling him, “Go,” he whispered.

“Please don’t die…please Derek just hold on,” Lydia glanced over her shoulder and Mr. Argent had come over to help Stiles with the Berserker.

Chris glanced over his shoulder his chest tightening as he watched Lydia beg Derek to hold on, but the wolf’s body was already giving out. Derek wouldn’t be making it out of this fight. “Lydia get up! We’ll take care of Derek.” He shouted.

She glanced down at him again and he nodded. Lydia could feel it, she could feel him losing the fight and her lip trembled as she leaned into him her lips by his ear. “Thank you…you have no idea how much everything you’ve done for me has meant. My son will know that his Uncle Derek is a hero.” She whispered more tears sliding down her face before she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and stood slowly, grief filling her chest.

Lydia pressed a hand to her stomach and then it was as if time slowed down. She saw Derek’s eyes widen the sinking in her stomach got worse and then she turned the sight of Kate pointing a gun at her making her automatically squeeze her eyes shut. She heard the gun being cocked, the sound of it firing as her body was shoved roughly aside. She expected to feel the burn of a bullet, but nothing. She opened her eyes and confusion hit her. She glanced around and a loud anguished cry ripped from her throat. “NO!”

She scrambled over the few feet to Stiles lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Lydia grabbed at him frantically tugging his head in her lap as she sobbed uncontrollably, “You idiot…you stupid idiot,” she shouted at him.

Stiles blinked and lifted his hand to her cheek, a bit of a laugh leaving his throat making him wince. “Lydia,” he pursed his lips. “I love you so much…I love our baby and--”

“Stop,” she snapped her voice hard, gunfire and the sounds of fighting filling the room around them, “I will not let you say goodbye to me. I’m going to get you out of here you’re going to be fine.” She said glancing up and looking for a way out as she put more pressure on his wound.

“Like I said before, you’re not going anywhere,” Kate stated as she walked out of the dim smoke, gun once again pointed in their direction.

Lydia glared, “How can you do this? How can you be so cruel? Allison is probably turning in her grave!” She screamed, tears still leaking from her eyes.

“You little bitch I’m gonna---” But before she could finish her sentence a loud howl filled the room making everyone freeze and glance around at the new sound.

And then a large black wolf was sailing through the air, eyes flashing blue as it jumped onto Kate knocking her down and tearing into her flesh. She screamed and one of her Berserkers came to her aid, but suddenly Peter was standing there, knocking it aside and then glancing back at Lydia on the ground, Stiles in her arms. He tugged a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her, “Get him out of here,” He glanced at Argent who had finally made his way over to them, “Take the car and get him to the hospital.” He said before something sliced him against the stomach, making him growl and jump back into the fray.

Lydia fumbled with the keys as Mr. Argent lifted Stiles into his arms shifting the gun into Lydia’s hands, “Shoot anything that comes near us.”

Lydia nodded, her hands shaking around the weapon as the pack worked around them clearing the path for them to make it to the door. She didn’t have to fire the weapon once. Once they made it out front Mr. Argent ran to the truck and she turned glancing back into the warehouse and praying her friends would be okay. Right now Stiles needed her, so she swallowed hard and turned away from the fighting running to meet Mr. Argent at the car. The second they were in, he peeled away from the building and headed in the direction of the hospital, Lydia calling their sheriff and Melissa on their way all the while hoping that their son would know his father and that she hadn’t lost Stiles for good.

 

______

 

**PRESENT TIME**

Stiles could feel his feet. It was an odd thought really, but it was the first one that came to him when he attempted to move considering the only thing he could do at the moment was wiggle his toes. Next it was his fingers. They twitched beneath his prodding as he tried to remember what happened and where he was. He could feel a warm heavy pressure at his side and hear a steady beeping surrounding him.

A hospital, of course, where the hell else did one go when attempting to fight creatures incredibly stronger than his entirely too small human frame. He worked on getting his eyes to open next, the task more difficult than he would have liked. But eventually Stiles was able to pry them open. He blinked several times his eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. He glanced around for a minute before his gaze settled on a strawberry blonde head. His chest tightened at the sight of Lydia asleep, her head on his bed resting near his hand that was clasped in between hers.

“She’s been like that for hours,” A voice sounded in the darkness making Stiles jump slightly.

He glanced over to the chair in the corner and spotted Derek and relief registered on his face, “Jeez Sour Wolf, be _more_ creepy would you?” he rasped his voice barely a whisper. His throat was dry and scratchy and damn it hurt.

Derek pushed himself up and moved over to the small tray pouring Stiles some water and holding the small cup out to help him. “Thanks for not making me a liar.” He stated.

Stiles arched an eyebrow and hell even that hurt. He took the water slowly letting Derek help him for the moment. Once he was finished with the small cup he nodded. “Sure,” he replied not really sure what he was saying ‘sure’ to. “What happened?” He asked quietly.

Derek opened his mouth but before he could say anything Scott was talking from the doorway.

“Kate shot you,” Scott replied relief filling him now that Stiles was awake. After two surgeries and a countless number of opinions they weren’t entirely sure he would wake up, but Scott knew better. He knew his best friend would never leave Lydia and their baby.

Stiles grunted, “Psychotic bitch. Tell me she’s dead…someone please tell me they avenged me.” He said closing his eyes briefly.

Scott couldn’t help the slight smirk that pulled at his lips as he glanced at Derek who shifted on his feet. “Well, Derek turned into a wolf and I’m pretty sure he ate part of her.”

Derek winced, “I didn’t eat her…” His voice trailed off.

Stiles’ eyes popped open both his brows raised this time. “I’m sorry you’re a dog now and you ate Kate?” Stiles chuckled and then winced, “That rhymes.”

Scott shook his head, “And those are the meds,” he replied. “I’ve gotta get my mom and your dad and tell them you’re awake. They’ve been worried. And there are people here who want to see you…should I send them in?” He asked glancing at Lydia’s sleeping form.

Stiles followed his best friends gaze and nodded, “Yeah, real quick.” He watched Scott nod and back out of the room and a few seconds later Kira and Malia stepped inside. A hint of surprise crossed Stiles face when he saw Malia. “Hey,” he said softly.

She walked over to the bed Kira by her side, her gaze sweeping over him. “Hi…I’m really glad you didn’t die.”

Stiles grinned, “I’m glad I didn’t die either.”

Kira nodded, “Me too…I’m really glad you’re okay, you too Derek.” She grinned at the older wolf.

Derek smiled, “Thanks.” He replied simply before Kira leaned in to carefully give Stiles a hug and then excused herself to go find Scott knowing Malia wanted to talk to Stiles.

Malia shifted on her feet and glanced at Derek briefly. When she realized the older wolf wasn’t going anywhere she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you and the pack…I’ve just been dealing with everything.” She stated feeling a bit bad about it. She still cared for Stiles and it was hard for her.

Stiles gave half a one armed shrug, “It’s okay.” He said quietly, he understood.

Malia nodded, “I just—I wanted to make sure you were okay and tell you I’d be leaving town for a while.” When she saw the confusion on her face she continued, “Peter and I are going to go find the dessert wolf…you know my biological mom. But I wanted to see you before I left and say bye.”

Stiles’ chest tightened and he nodded as he reached out carefully and squeezed her arm gently. “I appreciate that and I really hope you find her.” He said softly sending her half a smile.

Malia nodded her emotions fluctuating as she pulled back from him gently. “Well, I should go. I hope everything works out here and…try not to die while I’m gone.”

Stiles snorted, “I’ll do that,” he replied as he watched her wave and head out of the room. He sighed and glanced over at Derek. “Do you think you can give me a minute with Lydia?” He asked quietly.

Derek nodded, “I’ll be right outside the door.” He told him.

Stiles watched Derek go not knowing how he’d ever be able to express just how grateful he was to the other man for everything he’d done for his family. He shook the thought away and glanced down at the mother of his child. He lifted a hand and ran it through her hair making her stir. “Lyds,” he said softly.

Lydia scrunched her nose and made a soft sound as she shifted the feel of a hand in her hair pulling her from sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked the sight of Stiles watching her making her head shoot up. “You’re awake,” she said slightly breathless.

Stiles smiled, “I’m awake.” He told her.

Lydia was silent for a minute as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. “I could kill you for being so reckless Stiles Stilinski.” She shifted getting up and carefully sitting on the side of his bed facing him as she cupped his cheek. “What were you thinking?”

Stiles titled his head as best as he could, “I was thinking the woman I love and my son were about to be shot and I’d die a thousand times over before I let either of you get hurt.” He said forcefully.

A tear slipped down Lydia’s face at his words. She was silent for a minute before she leaned in and brushed a kiss against his lips, deepening it slightly when she felt Stiles respond to the kiss. Lydia didn’t pull back until her lungs burned with a need for air and when they did she rested her forehead against his. “I love you,” she whispered.

Stiles swallowed hard, as emotion built in his chest. “I love you too, Lydia.” He knew this didn’t ix everything and they were still going to have to take things slow. But the shift between them was clear. Lydia was his and he was hers and however long it took them to get their relationship on track didn’t matter. As long as they were together, everything would work out eventually.


End file.
